Distributed multi-static active acoustic networks are useful for detecting various underwater objects (targets). Such networks provide the capability to detect, localize, and track targets through the expanded geometric diversity of a distributed field of sources and receivers. However, given the variabilities in acoustic environmental conditions, sensor performance and target behavior, such networks cannot exploit their full potential without management and control methods. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a control optimization method that may be applied to the ping scheduling task of a multi-static active acoustic network to obtain improved detection, localization and tracking performance.